The Telluris Chronicles
The Telluris Chronicles is a story by Pluto2. Chapter 0: Introduction My name is Telluris. I am a Glatorian of the Desert Tribe. Well, let's get on with the story. Chapter 1: Sandray Canyon I pulled a lever on my vehicle, the Skopio XV-1. The Skopio entered vehicle mode, and I told Sahmad (who was at the Thornax Launcher and Force Blaster Controls) to fire the force blasters at the pile of rubble burying the Skopio. The Skopio entered walker mode, and rose up out of the rubble, and I headed for Tajun. Chapter 2: Tajun I gasped. The entire village was filled with nothing but Skrall and Bone hunters! Suddenly, I saw Kiina, Berix, Gresh, Mata Nui, and Ackar. I glare at them. "You!" said Mata Nui. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Telluris." i replied. "Why did you attack us?" he asked. "Why? Because you Glatorian and Agori don't care about the surviving members of my own plagued tribe!" I replied. They decided to let me join them in their journey to try to find a way back to Mata Nui's homeworld, but they said Sahmad couldn't come with us. We then headed off to Vulcanus. Chapter 3: Wasteland Ambush Suddenly, Malum attacked us and demanded for us to help him become a Glatorian again. We agreed, and then we eventually arrived in Vulcanus. Chapter 4: Vulcanus We ran into Raanu, and informed him that we had ran into a Bone Hunter named Fero who had betrayed his fellow Bone Hunters. He told us that we needed to find a mysterious relic called the Staff of Life in order to be able to leave Bara Magna. We then set off, but not before Perditus, Crotesius, and Kyry joined us. Chapter 5: Fero's Secret Place We walked through an underground tunnel, until we found Fero. He informed us that the legendary fighter Certavus knew where the Staff of Life was, but that Certavus had died of natural causes a year ago. Fero informed us that there was a thing called the Red Star hidden in the Black Spike Mountains, in a region where the seven Element Lords were heard to be battling each other at, and we set off. Chapter 6: Fire, Rock, and Sand vs. Water, Jungle, Ice, and Plague We walked through the Black Spike Mountains. Suddenly a Jungle Blast flew straight in front of us, directed straight from the Element Lord of Jungle, and it hit the Element Lord of Fire, who fired 4 fire blasts, one at each of the other 4 element lords, which were across from him. He ignored the Element Lords of Rock and Sand because they were helping him. Eventually, Ackar shouted, "STOP FIGHTING! CAN'T YOU JUST REALIZE THAT THE WAR IS OVER AND THERE'S NO MORE ENERGIZED PRODOTERMIS?". "Why? Oh, it's gone? AAGH.... What is going on? Where are all the armies?" shouted the Element Lord of Jungle. "THERE ARE NO MORE ARMIES, THE WAR IS OVER, AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT YOU'RE FIGHTING OVER!" shouted Ackar. "Oh... What do you want? Do you want through?" asked the Element Lord of Rock. "Yes, can we go through?" I asked. "Fine." he replied. We continued through the mountains. Chapter 7: Reviving Certavus We eventually found the Red Star, and discovered that it could revive anyone. We then revived Certavus with it. Certavus said, "If you're looking for the Staff of Life, it's hidden in the White Quartz Mountains.". We then set off. Chapter 8: White Quartz Mountains Eventually, we found the Staff of Life and we were transported to Metru Nui. Trivia *The story is told from Telluris's point of view. Category:Pluto2 Category:Stories Category:Storyline